Blossom and Mandy Utonium
by wolfgodwarrior
Summary: What if Grim and Mandy weren't married? What if Blossom never died? What if Blossom and Mandy were the ones who got married to each other? Let's find out what this story will take us.


**Blossom and Mandy Utonium**

By Wolfgodwarrior

I don't own PPGD or GRIM TALES. They all belong to their rightful owners.

A woman sitting on her Queen size-bed thinking a lot in her youth. Moving to a new city, gaining new friends and enemies, losing her family, and marring the one she loved since Megaville middle school.

She wore a pink dress with black belt, pink heels, a lab coat and glasses. She had smooth skin and a sexy body with red eyes that was once pink and she looked like in her early 20s with d-cup breasts. She got off the bed to look at the window. Much has changed since her childhood. She looked outside to see Megaville has changed a lot in 500 years and it's the biggest city on earth and beyond and on a mountain next to the city was a skull carved with horns on the mountain. It was called Castle GrimSkull.

On top of the mountain was a castle like mansion that is impenetrable. The woman smiled at the site of the city and how much she and her wife have accomplished together. Her name is Blossom Utonium.

Blossom: "I can't believe so much has changed, man time flies."

Blossom: "I also can't believe that i'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

?: "Time will do that to you, babe."

Blossom turned around to see none other than her wife and mate named Mandy Utonium. The Queen Bitch.

Mandy wore a black dress that made a v shape on the end beginning at the hip and end near the ground behind her with a rip look. She also wore matching bottoms that look like underwear and it was connected by a red crocked stripe. On her chest was a red gem with the same patterns that hold the bottoms but on the side. And black heels. On her arms were black sleeves but had no shoulder cover, instead it had red feathers spiking out, and some on her rear dress as well. She also has red eyes just Like Blossom's. She has blond hair with a black hair band on her head and she's in her 20s just like Blossom is and d-cup breasts

She sat down next to Blossom and gave her a kiss on the lips. They pulled away as Mandy lied down on the bed and let out a sigh.

Blossom: "What's wrong, Mandy?"

Mandy mumbled something and brought out her phone and showed her a text message from Irwin.

Blossom: "I thought he got over you."

Mandy: "He will never leave me alone that piece of fucking dog shit."

Blossom smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and lips.

Blossom: "Could you just kill him?"

Mandy: "Maybe." She smiled a little at the thought of killing Irwin.

Blossom: "Come on, let's go get the others and we'll go to the party. Halloween only comes once a year you know."

Mandy: "Alright, just let me take a shower first then we'll go."

She got up and went to the shower not before giving a quick kiss on Blossom's lips.

Blossom went to the first floor of the mansion, where Grim, Mimi, Bell, Jeff, Raven, Dark Dexter and Dan Phantom were watching soap opera's again.

(If you guys know about Grim, then I don't need to explain who he is.) Mimi is Blossom's daughter. You can thank Him for that. Mimi has black raven hair that goes down to her back and has a gold jewel on her forehead. She also has red eyes and red skin, horns on her head, a Santa outfit just like Him wore, black boots with tiny pink bows on each one, and lobster claws. Mimi can't speak with her mouth so she uses her powerful mind to talk.

Bell is a white Power Puff Girl created by Dr. X. She wore a white dress with a black belt, black hair band on her head just like Mandy, has a perfect body with c-cup breasts, has white eyes, long white socks, and black shoes.

Jeff is a giant spider that was hatched by Billy. Jeff is a really nice guy. He cooks all the meals, cleaned his friends rooms, plays games with the children, and volunteered to be a nanny with the kids.

Raven is a former member of a team called Teen Titans. Raven has short dark purple raven hair that goes down to her neck, has pale skin, a red chakra gem on her forehead, purple eyes, in her 20s, and a sexy body with c-cup chest. She wore a blue cloak and a black shirt with long sleeves that reached her hands but with no pant legs and has blue shoes.

Dexter was once called Boy Genius and a super hero, but now he is called Dark Dexter, Evil Genius. He wore a black unbuttoned lab coat with red gloves and red boots, red shirt and black pants, wore glasses, orange hair with black highlights, a left robot eye and right blue eye. Dexter and Blossom used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but they decided to be just friends.

Dan Phantom is a evil future self of Danny Phantom. He has green skin, pointy ears, white flaming hair that goes down to the top of his back, red eyes, white cape and boots, black gloves, and a white capital D on his chest. The reason he's still around is because Blossom and Mandy made a deal with Clockwork, Ghost master of time. They agreed if Clockwork let's him live, Blossom and Mandy would watch him. That didn't matter to him though in fact, he'd grew attached to them and the kids.

TV actor #1: "But George, your not the father."

TV actor #2: "Then who is?"

TV actor #3: That would be me."

Jeff: "This is so heartbreaking."

Grim: "I know mon."

Bell: "I can't believe this is happening."

Dan: "This is so boring."

Raven: "I agree, this is boring."

Mimi nodded in agreement.

Dexter: I also agree with you guys, this is the stupidest show ever."

Blossom came over and grab the remote and turned off the TV.

Grim: "WHAT DA HELL BLOSSOM, we were just getting to the good part."

Mimi, Raven, Dan, and Dexter thanked her for turning off the TV.

Blossom: "We have to get ready for the Halloween party guys, so get off your butts now."

Blossom: "Grim, find your scythe and open us a portal."

Grim growled and went to find his scythe while the others were getting ready.

Blossom: "Jeff, go find Junior and Minnie please."

Jeff: "You got it." Jeff went outside to find them.

Dan: "Where's Mandy?"

Blossom: "She's taking a shower Dan."

Dan nodded and went outside to help Jeff.

Blossom left the TV room and went to the garden where Gaz and Olga were sitting on a bench.

Gaz is a lot like Mandy in some way. She has purple hair, dark blue eyes, very muscular, has black nails, and toe nails with c-cups chest. She wears a black shirt with skull on it, dark purple hood, blue jeans, biker gloves, and black combat boots.

Olga is a ballet dancer/general. She has black medium short hair with pig tails, blue eyes, muscular as Gaz, pink nail polish on fingers and toes, and d-cup chest as well. She wears a grey military general uniform, grey military pants, black belt and black combat boots.

Blossom: "Hey girls."

Gaz: "Hey Blossom."

Olga: "Hello Blossom, how are you today?"

Blossom: "I'm fine thank you, were just getting ready for the party."

Olga: "Ok then, come on Gaz."

The two got up and went inside. Blossom stayed outside and looked at the garden for a little bit. Then she felt a tug on her lab coat and looked down. It was Grim Junior and MiniMandy.

Grim Junior looked just like his father with a little brown hair on his head. He wears a black hood, black pants, black finger less gloves, and grey sneakers.

MiniMandy aka Minnie looked just like her mother. She wears a black cloak with a skull necklace that Grim gave her, black ballerina dress with red socks and black ballerina shoes, and a black hair band on her head. She has smooth skin with grey eyes and is a year younger than Junior.

Blossom: "Hey kids, how are you two today?"

Junior: "We're fine thanks."

Minnie: "What tis thou want with us mother?"

Blossom: "Well Minnie, have you two ever heard of a place called Halloween town?"

Chapter one completed. Chapter two coming soon. Hope you like and review it.


End file.
